moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Warrens
"Lieutenant" Mike Warrens is a soldier in the Modern Combat series. He is the protaganist and only playable character in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, he also appears as a playable character in part of Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and as the AFTER intelligence informant in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Chief Warrant Officer Mike Warrens returns to active duty after an unspecified injury had him sent back from the front. He meets up with his squad, and is given a quick refresher session in weapons and movement from Captain Jones before being sent on his latest assignment. Warrens and his squad are inserted via helicopter into an unidentified Middle Eastern city, and are tasked with destroying radio towers scattered across the city in order to disrupt communication between local terrorist cells. The men succeed in this task, though unexpected heavy enemy resistance force them to regroup at a palace. Warrens assists in the defense of the palace, assisting squadmates Dozer and Fox in repelling waves of enemies, while using an RPG-7 to destroy enemy tanks. When squadmate Jackson is killed, Warrens takes control of the turret Jackson was manning, before fleeing to the upper floor of the building with his squad, where they fought off remaining waves of enemies until an extraction Humvee arrived. Warrens and his squad are successfully able to flee the city, despite heavy resistance and multiple ambushes. The squad learns along the way that Abu Bahaa has overthrown the region, and they are ordered to to infiltrate a hospital where Bahaa is supposed to be having surgery, in hopes of ending the conflict early. Warrens and Dozer manage to fight their way up to Bahaa's hospital room, only to find that it was a trap, with the body in the bed a fake and the hospital rigged to explode. Warrens and his squadmates flee the hospital and return to base. Warrens and his squad are then sent to the city's port, where higher-than-normal levels of radiation have been detected. Fearing that Bahaa had managed to get his hands on a nuclear weapon, Warrens is sent in with a Geiger counter. While no bomb is found, the squad find that a shipping container in the port actually covers the entrance to an underground compound. See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Warrens returns in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, having received a promotion to Lieutenant for his actions in the previous game. Chief only appears in the mission Oil Slick this time around, and is tasked with capturing Khalis Ghazi, a member of Abu Bahaa's terrorist organization. Warrens, Sergeant Lewis, Private O'Neil and Private Barklon infiltrate an oil rig via zodiac, dropping off Warrens, but being forced to flee from a patrol boat. Warrens fights his way up the rig solo, occasionally assisting his squadmates, and escaping from booby traps set on the rig. Eventually, Warrens and Lewis capture Ghazi and fight off enemy patrol boats to secure an extraction zone. When Lewis demands to know who was paying Ghazi's mission, he balked, refusing to reveal anything unless he was in a secure location, fearing reprisal from "those guys", who turned out to be his boss Nikitich. After the events on Ghazi's oil platform, Warrens is never heard from again. He is presumed to be alive. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour His voice is heard through Anderson's radio on the Aftermath mission. He is part of the AFTER unit's intelligence, serving on the same role as Knight. Trivia * Warrens' image is never directly revealed, most likely to allow players to associate with the Lieutenant easier, as they can form their own mental image of what they think he should look like. Though like Walker in Fallen Nation, the character on the main menu is considered a likeness of them respectively. * He has a speaking role for the first time on Modern Combat 4. Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Characters Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists